Weerzijds
by Bonafide Nocta
Summary: [Shonen ai : Goh x Kei] 'Ik dacht, ik kom even langs gewipt om je te ontvoeren naar een afgelegen plek. Ver weg van de bewoonde wereld. Jij en ik. Ik en jij...'


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Prétear_ en alles dat erbij komt kijken is © 2001 Junichi Sato-Kaoru Naruse / Project Prétear, etc. etc... 

**Author's Notes:** Hmmm... Dit verhaal moest er op een nacht uit. Ik weet ook niet wat er ik anders mee moest. En nu heb ik dan eindelijk m'n ode aan _Goh x Kei_ af! Ja, dat heb je goed gezien. _Goh_ x Kei. Niet andersom, want dat is gewoon... raar.   
In ieder geval: veel leesplezier toegewenst! 

**Datum:** 2005/10/15

* * *

**. .: 'WEERZIJDS' :. .**   
door _Kase_

Het was een duffe bedoening op het Awayuki Digital hoofdkantoor. Volgens Goh, althans. 

Voor een spontaan en levens-genietend persoon zoals hij zou het een heuze hel zijn als die op een dag te horen zou krijgen Keis werk over te moeten nemen, al was het maar tijdelijk. Goh had ruimte nodig, een plek waar hij frisse lucht kon zien, ruiken en proeven. Werk waarbij hij contact had met anderen, waar hij niet bang hoefde te zijn een keer zijn stem te moeten verheffen. Technologie was ook niet zijn sterkste punt, maar daar lag hij 's avonds niet wakker van. 

Nee, dit soort werk was niet bepaald aan hem besteed. Kei daarentegen had een neus voor technische snufjes en mysteries en leek meer dan eens bereid dagen achter zijn scherm te slijten. 

"Goh." 

"Hmm?" De ridder van het Vuur keek onverstoorbaar verder naar het enige dat hem op deze plek kon interesseren. Kei keek onverstoorbaar terug. 

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg hij laconiek. 

Hij bedoelde het niet kwaad, daar durfde Goh zijn rechterhand om te verwedden. Niettemin was het Kei ten voeten uit. Recht door zee, recht voor z'n raap. Hij vertelde de dingen waar ze op stonden ook al kon hij hard overkomen. Het was wat hij van anderen verwachte, op hun beurt. Dus dat was dan ook precies wat Goh van plan was. 

"Ik dacht, ik kom even langs gewipt om je te ontvoeren naar een afgelegen plek..." Met kleine moeite had hij Keis stoel zo gekeerd dat ze vlak tegenover elkaar zaten, knie tegen knie. Goh boog zich voorover en gaf de tengere man een kus op z'n wang. "Ver weg van de bewoonde wereld." Een kus op de andere. "Jij en ik. Ik en jij." En de laatste werd een zoen op de mond - oftewel, recht voor z'n raap - een teder gebaar dat al Gohs liefde die hij voelde voor Kei belichaamde. 

Gemurmer rees op uit een hoek van de werkvloer, maar de meesten hadden al voorheen geleerd dat het jennen en sarren van hun collega helemaal niet in de smaak viel. Bij zowel Kei als zijn heetbloedige vriendje. Naast wat gedempte giechel-buitjes bleef het stil. 

Kei kon echter een glimlach niet weerstaan. Hij kneep zachtjes in Gohs hand en knikte naar zijn bureau. "Laat me even afsluiten." 

Binnen een paar minuten stonden ze buiten, op de stoep, in de sneeuw. Ze knuffelden elkaar, deels om het kille weer tegen te gaan en deels omdat het lichaamscontact hen goed deed. 

"Ik hoop niet dat je ooit van plan bent een roman te schrijven." 

"Hoezo?" 

Kei drukte zich dicht tegen Goh aan, zijn gezicht genesteld in diens wit en zwart geblokte sjaal. Het wol voelde warm aan en het deed hem denken aan de ridder in zijn armen. Warm, een beetje prikkelbaar, maar altijd daar als je hem nog had. Zijn ridder. "Je dialoog is waardeloos," antwoordde hij kort, zonder ook maar een spier te vertrekken. 

Goh grijnsde en tilde Keis kin op zodat ze oog in oog stonden. "Dat vind jij, eh?" 

En zo stonden ze daar, het licht van straatlampen dat hen hulden, sneeuw dat naar beneden dwarrelden en in blonde krullen en donkere haren belanden, zij tweeën - ver weg van de bewoonde wereld. 

"Ik hou van je, Kei." 

Het idee om af te sluiten met het gewoonlijke 'Ik ook' stond te brandden op Keis tong, Goh kon het opmaken door simpelweg in zijn gouden ogen te kijken. Maar het uiteindelijke antwoord vulde hem met een een intens gevoel dat hem maar een keer eerder was voorgekomen. 

"Ik hou ook van jou. Goh." 

En daar, in hun eigen wereld, niemand die hen kon deren, kusten ze elkaar. De broederschap die ze voorheen verbond werd aangesterkt met een kracht dat machtiger was dan enig ander. 

Het was wederzijdse liefde. 

**- FINI -**


End file.
